littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
If a Monster Comes In Our Camp
Music: “If a Monster Comes In Our Camp” Zoe: What if the monster comes in our camp tonight what should we do? What should we do? If he tired to make your hair turned white with fright what should we do? What should we do? Penny Ling: Oh that’s easy! I’ll drown him with my soaker gun, glue him into a chair, Stick Pepper in his pocket! (Pepper: Hey!) I’d knock him off his feet with a judo sweep! Blast him into space on a rocket! (Singing) I’d send him to his doom! If the monster comes in our camp! Pepper: Yo, Zipper Face, you wanna piece of me? Bring it on, brother? Penny Ling: But if the monster sat on the edge of the bed what should you do? What could you do? Minka: With a zipper in his neck, and bolts in his head! Sunil: If I were me and Vinnie, Well let me see! Vinnie: I’d multiply pi by his height and his weight. To determine mathematically! The way to alter his molecular state! Sunil: I’ll shrink him to a size of the flea! Russell: I’d fill him full of dread id the monster sat on my bed! Penny Ling: Yes!! Cairo: That’s right!! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) Ain’t no monster gonna put us down! Uh-uh no way! We’ll chase his face right out of town! That’s what we say! Ain’t no monster gonna put us down! Uh-huh! That’s right! We’re the meaniest Littlest Pets around We’re tight!! Mrs. Twombly: (Opens the door) Sweeties! Shh! Keep it down from this noise! Everyone’s sleeping! Russell: Okay! (Closes the door) I am the Munkinator! Sunil: If the monster came in and decided to stay! Penny Ling: That wouldn’t be very nice! We could ask him politely to go away! Russell: Are we Pets or are we mice!? Pepper: I’ll stick him in the ribs with my pirate sword and shoot silly strings in his head! Minka: I’ll use my blanket like a matador! Zoe: I’ll just hide under my bed! Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: NO! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Singing) We’ll make his place his tomb! If a Monster Comes In Our Camp! We’ll send him to his doom! If a Monster Comes In Our Camp! We’ll blow him up! KABOOM!!! (Blows up the bed with a dy-no-mate) Mrs. Twombly: Oh butterfingers to this noise! (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling get ready to go to bed as they continued singing quietly) Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: (Whispers while Singing) If a monster comes in our camp, we’ll send him to his doom! If a monster comes in our camp. We’ll blow him up! Penny Ling: KABOOM!!! (jumps on her bed) Zoe: Shh! (Covers Penny Ling’s mouth while singing) If a monster comes in our camp. (Song ends as they all went to sleep by turning off the lights) Category:List of songs